


Katie, The Latte Girl

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcey finds herself wondering about the server who brings a little warmth to her days</p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katie, The Latte Girl

Darcey finds herself watching the people in the coffee shop as she writes, she hates this, living alone and working in a coffee shop but she also finds that it inspires her. The coffee that appears in front of her is a latte, a perfectly made latte, she turns, looks up and finds herself lost in the shy smile of her server. 

"Thank you."

Her voice is gentle and she finds herself wondering what it is about Katie that she likes so much, it's not the free drinks, this is a first, but there's something there. There's something in Katie's voice and smile that makes her heart beat a little faster. 

"Your welcome. Darcey."

Darcey's breath catches at the softness of Katie's tone, her voice shaking only slightly as she gestures toward the chair opposite her. 

"Join me?"

Katie agrees, settles and smiles again, seemingly a little shy, silence falls and, after a moment of trying to find the right words she gives in, leans and kisses her, feeling the girl's breath catch and smiling. 

"Come out with me tonight?"


End file.
